


Ice Cream and Smiles

by zaynthetic



Series: FML, I Swear I’m Happy [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellexa bromance, F/F, depressed Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynthetic/pseuds/zaynthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellexa bromance. Clexa. Ice cream. Just a few things that makes Lexa truly happy.</p>
<p>"Maybe letting him have the ice cream wasn't the best idea, but it sure did make Lexa laugh. A real, genuine laugh that caused both the shocked friends to look up at each other then back at the other brunette. Lexa had her head tilted back and her arm around her stomach with her left hand clutching her side. It put a smile on both Clarke and Bellamy's face before he excused himself to the restroom to get cleaned up. Someone would worry about the mess of ice cream that landed on the floor later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it so here it is. Sequel to Maybe I Will Overcome This. Happy reading!

Two months. It had been two months that Lexa had been avoiding Clarke. The last text she received from the blonde had been all too vague and the girl didn't know what they could possibly talk bout. As friends, _best friends_ , they talked about everything as it was, what else could they say to one another. But Lexa knew she couldn't avoid her forever and so when the day finally came, she had sent Clarke a text back with the words _Ok_. What else was she supposed to say?

*****

The brunette sat anxiously as she waited for her blonde friend. In all her life she had never known Clarke to act the way she did, but she wouldn't question it just as Clarke had the audacity to keep questions to herself when it came to Lexa. The girl had lost count at how many times she heard the door chime ring with each passing costumer. The blonde told her she would be there at 10:30, but Lexa had to one up it and had already been sitting at the coffee shop for an hour. She knew it was unreasonable to be there so early, but Lexa knew if she didn't show up at that time then she would have blew Clarke off and she couldn't do that to the girl. But then she could, couldn't she? She could tell her best friend some excuse and the blonde would believe her. She wouldn't even question. But by the time Lexa had decided on that a flash of blonde came into her view. Of course she would show up early in hopes of catching the brunette before she fled.

_Clarke knew her too well._

"Why am I not surprised to see you here already?" the blonde laughed as she nodded her head towards the front counter where the line was slowly growing as people started to fill the small coffee shop. "I'm glad you came though," she added softly as she glanced up at the menu although she already knew their order by heart.

"Me too," Lexa replied just as softly, standing a little too close to the blonde, but if she noticed, she didn't say anything. Instead a soft nudge met the brunette's rib cage and an all too playful smile made its way across Lexa's lips.

*****

"So, anyway, I told Bellamy and Octavia..."

If she were being honest, she had no idea what Clarke was going on about, but it didn't matter and the blonde didn't seem to notice her zoning out. Which was a plus on Lexa's end because it gave her a chance to actually see Clarke without it being too creepy. Green eyes stayed locked on intense blue ones as Clarke got a little too excited about kicking Bellamy's ass at _Go Fish_. Out of all the card games and they picked that one. Lexa would never understand her friends, but that was the beauty of it all, she didn't have to when she was around any of them. Or just one of them.

She cringed when Clarke went on to explain how Raven then tackled Bellamy because he took the last slice of pizza which caused him to get a bloody nose. Lexa wasn't squeamish when it came to blood, but just the thought of Bellamy going through so much in a short amount of time made her feel sorry for the guy. Almost until Clarke concluded her story with Raven buying Bellamy some ice cream. Lexa never knew how much she had missed and was grateful that Clarke still wanted to stick around to keep her updated with their friends life.

The continuous sound of the damn door chime, the soft chattering of people surrounding them, the sounds of the coffee machines brewing started to slightly frustrate the brunette, but somehow Clarke's voice seemed to be the only thing to keep Lexa sane throughout clusterfuck of her mind. Her nails tapped dully against the table and green eyes darted around the seemingly tighter space that her mind was creating. She remembered her psychiatrist calling her doctor about putting her on a higher dosage of antidepressants and she really wished she had listened to them. Lexa wanted to run away, but an all too light touching feeling ghosted over her tapping fingers.

"You're getting anxious." It wasn't a question, but rather Clarke stating what Lexa already knew. "Let's get out of here."

The blonde didn't let go of Lexa's hand even when they stepped through the door and outside of the coffee shop. Instead she lightly locked their fingers together insuring the brunette wouldn't take off in the opposite direction. Their walk was silent, but not awkward. "Are you feeling okay?"

It wasn't supposed to be a heavy loaded question, but deep down Lexa knew what she meant. _What she was really asking._ She could give the generic answer she gave everyone else, but that was Clarke she was talking to, she knew better than to lie to the girl. "No, but I'm trying," she answered honestly. Lexa was honest to God trying, but she couldn't quite get it right. "They're trying to put me back on meds, but I told 'em I'm fine... I don't need them."

"Lexa," Clarke scolded, "we both know how you get when you stop taking them." Gently Clarke tugged the taller girl towards a crosswalk looking both ways before she pulled Lexa along with her. The sounds of children screaming and dogs barking filled Lexa's ears as they walked closer towards the park. At any other time Lexa would love to be there, but she didn't feel like being anywhere else, but at home. Of course that couldn't be with Clarke trying to drag her along everywhere during the day. She wanted nothing more than their little get together to be over, but somehow the blonde that walked beside her made everything almost better. _Almost._

"I've been better," the brunette lied as she was led over to a shaded area under a tree. As much as she hated lying to the girl next to her Lexa knew Clarke could see right through her. She always did and that day wan't any different.

Clarke let out a little huff, but went along with Lexa's lie. She knew there was no point in arguing with the girl. "Could be better," she muttered mostly to herself.

"I'm trying," was all that Lexa could repeat. It wasn't a lie at least. Lexa was really trying and didn't need Clarke calling her a liar for it. "I thought you wanted to talk about something," she tried to move the conversation over to more important matters. Matters that made her nervous almost.

Clarke let out a soft chuckle before all but pulling Lexa onto the grass with her. The blonde suddenly took an interest with the grass below her, picking and plucking the too green, _Lexa's green_ , blades of grass. The brunette swallowed thickly at the lump that decided to settle in her throat as Clarke open and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking so softly that Lexa wasn't sure if she had heard the girl. "Have you ever been in love?"

_Love_? Of course she had been in love, but it probably wasn't best to tell her best friend _who_ the person was that she had been in love with. But maybe Clarke already knew and that's why she asked her. To both the girls surprise Lexa shook her head, "No... have you?"

A smile spread across Clarke's lips as she nodded her head all too happily. "Who hasn't?" she laughed, but quickly cleared her throat as she continued, "I mean, I thought I was, but they didn't feel the same I guess."

"Who was it?"

"Nobody," the blonde lied, but when green met blue a nervous laughter escaped Clarke's lips. "Some girl..."

Lexa swallowed thickly as she slowly nodded her head. She still remembered the day Clarke had told her, but she didn't give it much thought when it absolutely crushed her. And she wasn't going to let it bother her now as she gently nudged Clarke's knee with hers so the blonde would continue.

"I never told her, but..." she trailed off before reaching over to place her hand over Lexa's to keep her from fidgeting with her shoelaces. Green eyes met blue once again and it slightly relaxed the brunette. It kept her from picking at her laces as Clarke continued, "I think she knew," she whispered, giving the hand under hers a soft squeeze.

*****

The next few weeks came and went in a blur. Lexa did her best to stay on her medication with Clarke keeping a close eye on her. The couple of days she missed the blonde would make sure she took it the next morning. Lexa was back in classes, keeping her grades up the best she could and always had a study date with her friends. If there were any days that Clarke couldn't make it, Bellamy was sure to take her place, but between him and Lexa, they never actually got any studying done and ended up playing video games the rest of the afternoon. Clarke never did find out about those days because surely she would never trust the two again.

"I think Clarke is supposed to be coming over sometime soon. Lately she's been giving me these weird looks like she knows somethings up, but don't wanna ask," Bellamy mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream he had bought for their afternoon study group.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh as she nodded her head, agreeing with the boy beside her, "She quizzes me after you and I study." Which was true, Clarke knew the type of friendship she and the Blake sibling had and it never put her mind to ease when it was just Lexa and Bellamy.

"It's cool if I take the ice cream?" he asked, eyeing the half gallon tub of ice cream that barely had a dent, placing his books into his backpack.

A smile and soft _sure_ passed her lips as she gathered her own books, neatly placing them at her computer desk. The boy flashed her the biggest smile he could muster before heading towards her bedroom door. He was about to say something, but before he could get a word out he ran into something. Or more like someone.

"Bell!"

"Clarke--"

Maybe letting him have the ice cream wasn't the best idea, but it sure did make Lexa laugh. A real, genuine laugh that caused both the shocked friends to look up at each other then back at the other brunette. Lexa had her head tilted back and her arm around her stomach with her left hand clutching her side. It put a smile on both Clarke and Bellamy's face before he excused himself to the restroom to get cleaned up. Someone would worry about the mess of ice cream that landed on the floor later.

Clarke knelt down in front of Lexa with a smile that mimicked hers. A tear slowly rolled down Lexa's cheek, but her breath hitched slightly when she felt a warm hand touch her face. "Hey," breathed the blonde that was in front of her.

"Hey," Lexa smiled shyly before gently pushing Clarke's hand away from her face.

"How are you?"

_Anxious._ "Good." _Nervous._ "You're early," the green eyed girl muttered before pushing herself back a few inches so Clarke could sit down comfortably. She kept her eyes locked on the girl as Clarke situated herself with her backpack on her lap. Books came pouring out as the blonde turned the bag upside down to get everything out in one motion. Finally after getting her books and notes in place, just the way Lexa liked it so the thought of it being disorganized wouldn't bother the girl, Clarke had a huge grin on her face.

"You and Bell get some studying done?"

Lexa nodded dumbly just as she let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "He helped me with math and figured ice cream would help me better understand it. And speaking of..." Lexa nudged Clarke's foot with hers. The blonde looked down to see what she was talking about, completely forgetting about her little run-in with Bellamy. "I think I have a shirt you can borrow."

"Oh, right... that," she laughed, pulling the now sticky material away from her body.

The brunette quickly got up, moving towards her closet, trying to find something, _anything_ , that could fit the blonde. Clarke was slightly bigger than Lexa at the chest area, but it was not like Lexa was staring. Or at least she had never been caught. Digging through the plain tops she owned, the girl settled on a black t-shirt with the words _I Smile Because I Have No Idea What's Going On_ written in white. It was a shirt that she had gotten from Bellamy when she made a comment about liking his _I Don't Know Just Smile And Nod_ shirt. Ironically it fit both Lexa and Bellamy in a way that no one but their friends understood.

"Here."

"Thanks," the blonde smiled as she looked down at the shirt in her hands then back up towards Lexa. She slightly tilted her head in a way that made Lexa's stomach fill with butterflies. "I'm just gonna go..."

Lexa nodded her head, but before she could stop herself from speaking the words came out all too quickly, "I can just... turn around... we've changed in front of each other before." And even though that was a true statement, Lexa knew she probably shouldn't have said that, but when Clarke turned her backside toward Lexa it made everything okay for a total of two seconds before she could feel the heat cover her face. Her ears were burning at the tips and she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself, as she turned her head just slightly to get a view of Clarke's back. Blonde hair went down past her shoulder blades, flowing softly against Clarke's skin. Slowly Lexa licked her lips, her eyes steady on the girl that she didn't even notice when Clarke was facing her again with _something_ in her eyes.

There was some sort of attraction between the two of them and Lexa didn't want to say what it was because then somehow it would ruin their friendship and she couldn't do that with Clarke. But the girl before her had other plans. "Lex," came out too softly and before Lexa knew it Clarke's lips were back on hers. Just like they were some months ago, but this time she didn't pull away. She pushed further into the kiss to see if Clarke would pull back instead, but she didn't and that made Lexa slightly panic. And just like last time it ended all too soon, but for different reasons this time. Slowly trying to catch their breath, the two girls kept their eyes closed, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Clar-"

She wouldn't let her speak but for Lexa it didn't even matter. Nothing could stop the blonde's lips from reattaching themselves onto Lexa's lips again. The brunette swore Clarke was like an addiction, a bad habit, that she should quit, but everything in her told her to stay in place. And that's what she did, she circled her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her closer without breaking the kiss. Everything was all too soft and gentle, something that she wasn't used to, but her best friend knew exactly what she was doing and it made Lexa weak at the knees. Soft hands ran through her hair as a muffled moan escaped her lips. So maybe Clarke knew Lexa's weak spots and used that at her advantage, but the brunette wasn't having any of that as she slowly pulled away from the blonde with her bottom lip between her teeth.

And maybe, just _maybe_ Lexa had an idea whom Clarke's old crush was, but she wouldn't dare bring that up just yet. She had to save that for another day. As blue met green once more a shy smile slowly spread across Clarke's lips as her face had a slight pink tint covering her cheeks. Lexa was sure she had her own blush heating her face. Maybe it was the medication or _maybe_ it was the whole positive thinking that helped the girl out. Or perhaps it was the prospect of something new that was bound to happen soon in her life that helped Lexa out of the hole her mind dug for itself. Whatever it was she was sure thankful for it as she leaned in this time, slowly pressing her lips against Clarke's who only smiled into the kiss.

"Girls! The pizza is here!" they heard Lexa's dad call from downstairs.

When the girls broke from the kiss Clarke had a playful smirk on her lips as she reached down for Lexa's hand. Her heart was pounding out of her chest at the simple gesture, but for the brunette it meant so much more after the kisses they shared. She knew they would have to eventually talk about what happened and what would be next for them, but the girls were just happy to be living in the now. It just made much more sense than to figure out what they were doing and Lexa was more than okay with that as long as Clarke stayed by her side through it all.

Gently Clarke pulled Lexa towards the brunette's bedroom door, but not before giving her another quick, chaste kiss. "Let's go. I'm starving," the blonde laughed, giving Lexa all more reason to be content with what they were doing and she simply nodded, following Clarke downstairs where Lexa's parents waited for the girls to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Come find me on tumblr (@bellexa) if you have any request or prompts. Or just want to talk!


End file.
